


笙歌夜夜 番外2

by sixfuji



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 月骆星陈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfuji/pseuds/sixfuji
Summary: 现实背景rps文学一个车车番外
Relationships: Chen Zheyuan/Luo Mingjie, 陈哲远/骆明劼
Kudos: 3





	笙歌夜夜 番外2

自从确立关系的那一天被骆明劼强行暴力撸管疼了三天后，陈哲远痛定思痛，最终还是决定恶补一下相关的理论知识。等到学习完毕自认为已经可以将理论付诸实践了以后，他美滋滋的把骆明劼约了出来。

原本计划的好好的，先去大汗淋漓的打个球让他欣赏一下自己球场英姿再吃个浪漫的烛光晚餐最后回家洗个澡开始交流一下感情，谁知道第一个环节就出了问题。

— —他在打球的时候把脚崴了。

古人有云：出师未捷身先死，长使英雄泪满襟。所以他痛的眼冒泪花也是情有可原。这眼泪一半是因为痛的，一半是因为悔的：钓鱼射箭它不香吗？没事打什么球！这下可好了，瘸着一只脚还怎么吃了骆明劼？！

吃是吃不动了，啃还是能啃两口的。好不容易回到家，陈哲远靠在沙发上，看着蹲在地毯上低着头帮他敷冰袋的恋人雪白的侧颈，不禁有些心猿意马。

骆明劼左边的脖子上有颗痣，藏在衣领里若隐若现。他今天穿了衬衫，纽扣谨慎的扣到了倒数第二颗，连形状优美的锁骨都掩了大半。下身是条普通的牛仔裤，白色袜子和裤脚间露出青白的脚踝。

明明是再普通不过的装扮，但在陈哲远眼里怎么看怎么色情。想把他的纽扣解掉一半，衬衫褪一半，故意不完全脱掉，这样手臂就被挂着的衬衫禁锢到身后。想拉下他的牛仔裤，逗弄着挑开他内裤的边缘。看他一瞬间惊慌失措的样子。

“好了，今天你的脚先敷着冰袋不要动，明天我帮你喷云南白药。”

骆明劼不知道自己正在被意淫。他仔细的把冰袋包好，又小心的把陈哲远的脚放在沙发上。做好这一切以后他站起来，刚准备去把药箱放掉，陈哲远就拉着他的手把他牵了过去。

“怎么了，还痛吗？”骆明劼以为他是痛的撒娇。

陈哲远点点头，可怜巴巴的看着他：“我好痛，不过不是脚痛。”

骆明劼紧张的打开药箱：“还有哪里痛？你撞到别的地方了吗。”

“我的小弟弟很痛。”陈哲远脸不红气不喘，脸皮厚过冰袋。

“……”

骆明劼想甩开他的手又舍不得，只能无奈的把药箱放到一边：“那怎么办啊，要不……我再帮你用手？”

想起上次被骆明劼闭上眼用手一阵乱撸差点伤残的经历，陈哲远果断摇头：“你不要用手，你换一种方式行不行。”

换一种方式？骆明劼歪着头想了想，福至心灵，突然开窍。他又开始扒陈哲远裤子，拉拉链的时候因为速度太快还差点卡到裆。

陈哲远被他搞的心惊肉跳，奈何行动不便只能待宰羔羊一般任凭他褪下外裤。

只见骆明劼蹲在他两腿之间，闭上眼深吸一口气，然后飞快的把内裤也拉了下来。已经半硬的性器挣脱了束缚，差点弹到他鼻尖。

“骆……哥……你要干嘛。”陈哲远声音有些颤抖。

骆明劼也从容不到哪里去。这是他第一次这么近距离的面对人类的男性生殖器官，他自己的都没观察这么仔细过。上次盲撸没注意，这次他突然发现陈哲远的那个东西好像比他想象中要大很多。他偷偷抬头瞄了陈哲远一眼，终于下定决心似的伸手扶住半挺的柱身。

然后伸出小舌轻轻舔了一下。

嗯，有点腥。但可能因为对方是陈哲远，所以倒也没有那么不能忍受。骆明劼这么想着，又侧过头舔了一下另外那边。

陈哲远整个人都被突如其来的震撼劈中了。比起细雨滑过般的短暂触觉，视觉上的刺激更为大一些。骆明劼像在舔奶油冰淇淋，又像在舔棒棒糖，红着脸微张着小嘴只伸出一点点舌尖的样子看起来要多色情有多色情。

他本来想的是让骆明劼帮他夹在两腿之间蹭出来，没想到他理解成了用嘴。

“你你干嘛要舔它。”

骆明劼本来还想一鼓作气再接再厉，闻言不解的抬起头：“不是用嘴吗？A片里都是这样演的啊。”

“骆明劼你还看过A片？”可能跟骆明劼呆久了，陈哲远也开始跑偏重点。

“怎么了，大学里一个宿舍都在看啊。你们大学不看的吗？”

陈哲远被他问倒了。他还真没跟大学宿舍的哥们聚众看过A片。不，应该说他根本就没怎么看过黄片。只有前几天恶补的时候有偷偷看过一些片段，还是一个人开着空调躲在房间从指缝看的脸红心热的那种。

“我们当然看了，天天看。”陈哲远有些心虚。回过味来又有些吃醋。骆明劼红着脸害羞的样子明明只有他能看到才对，怎么就被大学里那帮臭老爷们给看了。陈哲远酸的不行，恨不得穿越回去把骆明劼扛起来打包带走。

骆明劼揣测不了他迂回的心理活动，见他没什么反应，于是又低下头开始未竟的事业。其实他也就跟着看过一两次，还是看到一半就睡着的那种。他实在想不通怎么会有人看A片这么无聊的东西不快进的。所以他开始拼命回忆接下来要做什么。如果早知道现在会派得上用场，当初他肯定会看的稍微认真一些。

好像是从下往上舔，然后含住。对，含住。骆明劼舔到顶端，然后试着张开嘴，可是他发现陈哲远的性器实在太大了，好像又比刚才大了一点，他要很努力张嘴才能完全容纳它，结果就是腮帮子酸的要命，没办法控制的唾液从边缘滑落下来，弄的柱身湿淋淋的。

他艰难的动了动舌头，鬓边有两撮刘海滑到脸颊上有些痒，可他现在空不出手去拨弄，只能抬眼示意陈哲远帮他。和陈哲远四目相对的时候，他有点被他的眼神吓到了。

这是他第一次看到陈哲远露出这样热烈而赤裸的欲望的眼神，好像要一口吃掉他一样。

他呆呆的停下来，一条透明银丝连着他的唇和性器的顶端，看起来既纯情又色气。陈哲远哑着嗓子说道：“怎么不继续了，哥哥。”

陈哲远从来不叫他哥哥。大部分时间都是直接叫他名字骆明劼，或者骆哥啊吉力啊帅哥靓仔之类的随口乱叫。骆明劼倒宁愿他直接叫名字，总觉得这种时候叫哥哥怪怪的，有点像乱伦似的。他擦了擦嘴角，刚想说嘴巴好酸要不我还是帮你用手吧，这次保证轻一点。然而话还没说出来，就被用力往前一拉，扑倒在陈哲远身上。

骆明劼记挂着陈哲远受伤的脚，小心的跨坐在他大腿上没有压到其他地方，然而上半身就有点狼狈了，要不是他眼疾手快撑住沙发的靠背，就要磕陈哲远脸上了。

“干什么啊。”

骆明劼气还没喘匀，黏糊糊的吻就顺着他的锁骨一路滑到脖颈上，在那颗小痣上打了好几个圈儿，又来到耳朵上。陈哲远用小尖牙磨了磨红透的耳垂，把舌头伸进耳蜗里搅得咕啾作响。

A片里好像没有这个步骤啊。骆明劼听着耳朵里让人脸红心跳的水声，不安的想要逃走，可是腰和肩膀都被结结实实的搂着，是直接圈进对方怀里的姿势，想拉开距离都没办法。

这么亲了好久，陈哲远终于放开他，开始做他一直想做的一件事：解骆明劼的衬衫扣子。他知道这种时候要耐心一点，然而刚解了两颗他的耐心就被磨光了，索性开始低头用牙齿去咬扣子。

什么理智都见鬼去吧，他现在只想遵循自己的本能，把他懵懵懂懂的恋人拆吃入腹。

“陈哲远！这件衬衫我刚买的！”骆明劼有点委屈：“你让我明天穿什么。”

“你穿我的衣服就行了。”陈哲远咬掉最后一颗纽扣，满意的抬起头，剥笋似的把衬衫往后扒开，扒到露出肩膀的程度，胸口的风景一览无遗。接着又伸向骆明劼牛仔裤的纽扣。

“等等！我自己来。”骆明劼怕他又发疯把牛仔裤毁了，忙手脚并用自动自觉的脱了牛仔裤。脱的时候大腿好几次磨到一个又热又硬的东西，他不用低头看也知道那是什么。事实上他自己也好不到哪里去，在陈哲远亲他耳朵的时候他就感觉下半身一股热流直窜到小腹。

陈哲远也注意到了他两腿中间支起的小帐篷，一时间精神抖擞。看来自己在这方面果然很有天赋，至少骆明劼是有感觉的。他有点小得意。

“我们今天做到最后吧，好不好嘛哥哥。”陈哲远趁机撒娇。

骆明劼隐隐约约的知道做到最后意味着什么，他红着脸点了点头，而后又忍不住说：“你今天干什么老叫我哥哥，听起来好奇怪。”

书里说酱酱酿酿的时候这么叫年上的恋人会让对方更兴奋，不过陈哲远当然不会让骆明劼知道自己为了今天去恶补一些乱七八糟的书了，他亲了亲骆明劼的嘴唇，一脸纯良地说：“那我不叫你哥哥了，你叫我老公好不好。”

骆明劼只当没听见。

陈哲远也不气馁，反正来日方长来日方长，有什么话总归要先日了再说。他一只手拉下骆明劼的内裤，另一只手探上骆明劼的腰，再一点一点往后滑，经过臀肉的时候捏了两下，软软的很有弹性，让他忍不住摸了又摸，等终于摸够了，他的手探到臀缝里，试探性的插入了一根手指。

毕竟不是天生用来承欢的地方，异物入侵的不适感让骆明劼难受的要命。他搂着陈哲远的脖子，拼命往前靠想要逃开磨人的手指。

“你，你先退出去。”

“乖，忍一忍。”

然而陈哲远也不好过。因为骆明劼太过慌张干涩的甬道死死绞住他的手指，他根本没法动弹，更别提扩张了。进退两难之际，他的眼角瞄到了茶几下面躺着的救命稻草。

— —已经被他扔了两次的巧克力味润滑油。

唐凯文，你就是我大爷！陈哲远感激涕零，忙抽出手指，拿起润滑油打开盖子就往手上倒。一瞬间两人之间空气里充斥着香甜的巧克力味儿。骆明劼也闻到了，昏昏沉沉的脑袋清醒了一点。还没等他开口问是什么，陈哲远的手指又进来了。

“唔……”骆明劼下意识的绷紧，然后发现好像也没有那么难受了。

这次明显和之前不同。有了润滑手指很容易的就插入了，甚至还能缓慢的抽动起来。等到穴口变得湿软，他又试着插入第二根手指，小心翼翼的慢慢扩张。湿黏的搅动渐渐带出了淫靡的水声，配合着甜腻的巧克力味和颈项交缠的喘息，气氛忽然变得旖旎万分。

“舒服吗？”陈哲远低声问。

骆明劼摇摇头。他只是觉得有点涨涨的，比一开始好很多，但也没什么舒服的感觉。可能做这种事本身就不会怎么舒服吧，但只要陈哲远觉得舒服那也OK，他是可以尽量配合的。

陈哲远又加了一根手指，这次他仔细沿着内壁摸索过去，他记得书上有说过某个地方是敏感点来着。这时他的指尖触到了某块不同于其他地方的软肉，他轻轻按下去……

“啊……”骆明劼惊叫了一声，抱紧了他的脖子，头靠在他肩上看不清表情。

“现在舒服吗？”陈哲远无法通过表情来知晓骆明劼的感受，只能一边问一边继续用手指按压那一点：“如果不舒服要告诉我，不要硬撑。”

骆明劼没法回答他。不是不舒服，是太舒服了。对于他而言这是完全陌生的感觉，快感从那一点扩散到四肢百骸，他整个人都软绵绵的使不上力。当陈哲远把手指抽出来的时候，他突然生出一种空虚感，穴口无意识的收缩了一下，像要挽留一样。

陈哲远觉得应该差不多到时候了，他紧张的咽了口口水，小心翼翼的扶住自己早已经硬的发痛的性器，在湿润的穴口蹭了蹭想要挺进。然后他发现一个严重的问题。

“那个……骆明劼？”

“怎么了？”骆明劼睁开眼。本来他已经做好了心理建设，谁知道陈哲远却磨磨蹭蹭始终不进来。

陈哲远抬了抬包成木乃伊的那只脚，看起来着实无辜又可怜：“我的脚没办法用力，你自己坐上来好不好。”

有个词叫得寸进尺。还有个词叫恃宠而骄。

反正被偏爱的有恃无恐，会撒娇的孩子有糖吃，哪里都适用。骆明劼拿他没办法，更何况都做到这一步了，临时刹车好像也的确不大人道。可是让他坐上去自己动这种事实在太羞耻了，羞耻到他心理建设了五分钟，才终于下了手。

他扶着发烫的茎身对着穴口，然后缓缓坐下去。最开始前端进入的时候有点涨，然后很快随着深入变成了要把身体撕扯开的疼。骆明劼一向都是很能忍痛的，可是这次实在太痛了，他额角上都是汗，用自己最大的努力调整呼吸，一点一点的循序渐进。

从陈哲远的角度，他能够清楚的看见恋人将自己的性器慢慢吞进去的过程，还能清楚的感觉到自己正在把对方温热湿软的内壁撑开到没有皱褶的极限。视觉和感官双重刺激让他差点丢盔卸甲。

等到三分之二没入他身体的时候，骆明劼已经连大腿根都在发颤。他双手支撑着陈哲远的肩膀，好让全身的重量不至于都压在那个地方。

“陈哲远你自己也动一动……啊！”

陈哲远听话的动了动，谁知道这一动让骆明劼失去平衡，直接一坐到底，下身完全贴合在一起，两个人都不约而同的倒吸一口气。

一个人被咬得死死的，一个人被深入到从未有过的地方。一时间两个人都不敢轻举妄动。骆明劼把脸埋在陈哲远肩窝里，好半天没能抬起头。

陈哲远在恋人的脸颊边落下细碎的吻。

“骆明劼。”

“……嗯？”

“骆明劼。”

“怎么了？”

“骆明劼骆明劼骆明劼。”

“到底怎么了？”

“你现在是不是彻底属于我了。”

还没等他开口说什么，陈哲远开始缓慢动起了腰，把答案撞的支离破碎。或许根本不需要什么回答，行动就是最好的证明。因为快感而分泌的肠液交合逐渐变得顺畅起来，操干的频率也逐渐加快，痛感慢慢变成让人酥麻的快感。

刚开始骆明劼还能自己动一下，到后来只能被动地随着撞击晃动身体。因为脚的缘故陈哲远的幅度并不大，但他坏心眼的认准了之前的那一点反复碾过，每一次都带起让人脚趾蜷曲浑身颤栗的快感。骆明劼觉得浑身热的要命，连脑浆都在发烫沸腾，根本没办法思考。

陈哲远只觉得被肏的湿滑的小穴突然用力的绞住了自己，他好像意识到了什么，忙伸出手握住了对方不停在流眼泪的性器。

“你……放开……啊……哈”

“叫老公。”陈哲远还心心念念这茬。

这人什么恶趣味啊。骆明劼有些气急。

“快点，不然我就不放手。”陈哲远故意用手指摩挲着铃口，下身又往上顶了顶。

骆明劼已经没力气了，本来早就应该高潮的，偏偏被堵住无法纾解，他被折磨的手脚发软，脑袋无力的靠在陈哲远肩上里，嗫嚅了半天终于还是用细不可闻的声音说：“老公……”

陈哲远心满意足放开手，双手握住骆明劼的腰又狠肏了几下，没几秒怀里的人就开始颤抖，两个人一起到达了高潮。

之后的好几分钟两个人都保持着贴合在一起的姿势，直到慢慢找回理智。

看着恋人余潮未消的侧脸，陈哲远突然觉得崴了脚也不是什么坏事了。


End file.
